Religiões Corporativas
Alex Burns Pegue o vilão desta lista: L. Ron Hubbard, Shoko Asahra, Marshall Applewhite, Luc Jouret, Richard DeVos. Os quatro primeiros são considerados por sociólogos como líderes de Novos Movimentos Religiosos. O último é um respeitado self-made man milionário e empreendedor de negócios com estreitas ligações com o partido republicano americano. Para a maioria das pessoas não há nenhuma conexão implícita entre o quinteto, mas para uma nova geração de analistas de negócios, a paisagem empresari.al pós-milênio pode realmente se tornar um campo de batalhas bem negro. Corporate Religion (Religião Corporativa) é o título de um recente livro de marketing e desenvolvimento organizacional escrito por Jesper Kunde e B.J. Cunningham (Financial Times Management, 1999), que subconscientemente assinala a transferência de técnicas de branding (gerenciamento estratégico de marcas) para o campo da motivação de funcionários (coerção?), confirmando uma iminente tendência que foi exposta no começo dos anos 1990 pelo autor Douglas Rushkoff em vários livros que em parte falam de novas mídias e memética. Todo mundo está agora familiarizado com o “buxixo” da NikeO “buxixo” – na verdade um trocadilho intraduzível da palavra swish (sussurro) com o nome que alude à forma do logo da Nike(the Nike Swish) – a que o autor se refere é o uso que a Nike fez da estética e da atitude dos ativistas australianos para lançar seus tênis Nike Air Zoom Total 90 e Nike Air Zoom International ao criar um suposto “grupo” de ativistas que protestavam através de posters e outdoors espalhados na Austrália contra a “nossa mais ofensiva chuteira”. (Nota do Tradutor) e os argumentos pela globalização. As organizações agit-prop Adbusters e ®TMark criaram muitas brincadeiras coloridas desmascarando esta turbo-idiotia. Para entender o novo fenômeno se requer uma apreciação com profundidade das sutilezas do comportamento humano e de como nossos sistemas de valores gerados internamente podem nos aprisionar. Há precedentes: a sátira levemente velada da cientologia feita por Oliver stone em Paraíso Selvagem (Wild Palms, 1993) explorava uma profusão de detalhes psicológicos e a fascinação pela Realidade Virtual. Gurus de negócios como Tom Peters, Anthony Robbins, Zig Ziglar e Tom Hopkins “roubaram” técnicas de modificação de comportamento que eram originalmente parte da Semântica Geral,A Semântica Geral é um movimento fundado por Alfred Korzybski, que tem no processo de abstração e o seu efeito sobre o comportamento humano a essência de seu enfoque científico. Segundo ele, a linguagem modela o pensamento, pois os outros recebem o que dizemos e fazemos através das suas representações mentais.(N. do T.) da Programação Neuro-Linguística e dos legados das pesquisas de Milton Erickson, Clare Graves, B.F. Skinner, Gregory Bateson, Stanley Milgram e Abraham Maslow. Antes da “Economia Vodu”Termo cunhado por George Bush pai sobre a decisão de Reagan, durante a campanha presidencial, de cortar impostos para reativar a economia e reduzir o déficit público. (N. do T.) de Reagan, o analista político Bertram Gross profeticamente previu que o crescimento tecnológico explosivo e a entusiástica retórica geo-econômica esconderia estruturas de associação-mítica neo-autoritária usadas para controlar populações hospedeiras. Seu livro Friendly Fascism: The New Face of Power in América (“Fascismo Simpático: A Nova Face do Poder na América”, M. Halt, 1980) não é tão conhecido como os escritos de Noam Chomsky, por exemplo, mas é também insuperado em seu estudo das mutáveis condições sócio-econômicas que deram existência a estas novas estruturas. Buckminster Fuller, o simpático visionário, notava, em seu livro Grunch of Giants (St. Martin’s Press, 1983), que a emergente rede de companhias multinacionais estava simplesmente continuando as táticas de pirataria das monarquias históricas e reinos feudais, deixando a maioria da humanidade permanecer na servidão. Dave Arnott, autor de Corporate Cults: The Insidious Lure of the All-Consuming Corporation (“Cultos Corporativos: A Insidiosa Atração da Corporação que Tudo Consome”, AMACOM, 1999), é o mais recente analista de negócios a questionar nossa confiança nos mitos corporativos de significação pessoal, e a invasão do comércio privado na educação, na assistência familiar à criança e no tratamento de saúde. A controversa hipótese de Arnott (que reflete sua visão de mundo conservadora) tem encontrado resistência na imprensa empresari.al, mas merece atenção. O explosivo crescimento dos mercados de trabalho de meio período ou temporário, e versões banda larga da internet podem fazer das Religiões Corporativas uma realidade. “Memes do lucro” (Profit Viruses)Profit Viruses são exemplos de estratégias de negócios auto-replicantes. Cada vez mais disseminados, os “memes (vírus) do lucro” funcionam pelo recrutamento crescente de novos membros, estimulados pela promessa de ganhos lucrativos. já estão no cerne de companhias de Marketing Multinível (MMN),Marketing Multinível (MMN), de Rede ou esquema de vendas piramidal, é o nome que se dá a um sistema intricado de marketing, com mais ênfase no recrutamento de distribuidores que na venda de produtos. Baseado em “memes do lucro” (veja nota anterior), o MMN é atraente porque vende esperanças e parece estar fora da corrente dos negócios habituais. Promete saúde e independência para todos, mas, independentemente do produto, gera mais fracassos que sucessos, pois para cada distribuidor MMN bem sucedido, há pelo menos dez que não fazem mais que comprar produtos e materiais de promoção, gastando muito mais do que alguma vez ganharão como agentes MMN. – Fonte: Dicionário do Cético: www.cetico.hpg.ig.com.br (N. do T.) a mais famosa das quais é a Amway, co-fundada por Richard DeVos. O influente romance Cyberpunk Snowcrash (Roc Books, 1995) de Neil Stephenson, previa o entrecruzamento de emergentes Religiões Corporativas e política maquiavélica. A internet poderia não só transformar a primeira rede global de comunicações em aclamados shopping centers online, mas também criar um ambiente de oligopólios onde se faz um mau uso de tecnologias de modificação do comportamento. Se o livro de Kunde e Cunningham pode colher elogios da indústria da publicidade, a sátira de Stephenson deixou de ser engraçada. Quanto vale a sua liberdade? Tradução de Ricardo Rosas Fonte: Disinformation (www.disinfo.com). Categoria:Escritos de Alex Burns